


云泥。全文

by jimuli2597



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimuli2597/pseuds/jimuli2597
Summary: rps+哨向，请勿上升正主有二设，ooc致歉





	云泥。全文

**Author's Note:**

> rps+哨向，请勿上升正主  
> 有二设，ooc致歉

<1>  
　　紧闭的房门被从里面向外推开，男人扯了扯衣服的领结，随手拿起门口竹筐里放置的私人物品，他弯了弯眉眼同塔内的工作人员点了点头。

　　“小朱，假期愉快。”身着制服的年轻男人肩并肩和他一起走向出口，碎落的日光透过门上的玻璃投影在地面上，橙黄色的一片，暖融融的。许久不见强光的双目一时之间接受不了这般耀眼而夺目的光彩，他眯起眼睛瞧了瞧湛蓝色的天空，身边的男人笑着同他摆了摆手，他也只是微微颔了首算作回应。

　　上一次见到塔外的景色仿佛是很久以前了，男人蹙了蹙好看的眉，可塔内的记录表示他前不久才完成了一项S级的任务。朱一龙隐约觉得像是有哪里不对，可却又说不出个二三来，首席向导过于常人的精神力被塔内的高科技仪器暂时的封闭，作为一个普通人的他实在没有在回溯的记忆里寻找到什么端倪。

　　“美丽。”阳光下，男人冲他招了招手，打断了朱一龙的沉思，他摇了摇头，不再去想那些有的没的，紧了几步走到男人身边，颇有些无奈地道，“说了多少次，不要这么叫我。”

　　“好好好，听你的，”彭冠英对他向来宠溺，两个堂堂正正的英武男儿偏偏相互称呼着什么“漂亮”或是“美丽”的“姐妹”，换了是一般人只怕是很难轻易接受的，偏生彭冠英还接受得如此坦然，“行程都安排好了，这回就好好度个假吧。”

　　迎面的海风带着属于大海的独有的咸腥味道，明媚的阳光漏在澄黄的沙岸上，衬着那一粒粒沙都镀上了一层金色般的，熠熠地闪着光。

　　蔚蓝色的天空和碧蓝的海水交相辉映，相接在视线最远的地方，风卷起一层层的海浪，白色的水花奔涌向上，像是要将那蓝色的天一并融在海里，卷起的浪花不住地拍打着沙滩，轻柔地拍在嬉闹的人群身上，为这炎炎的夏日添上几分凉爽。

　　男人鼻翼上架着的墨镜有些大，黑色的镜片几乎要遮住他的大半张脸，可饶是这般土里土气的黑墨镜也没能拦住男人脸上的英气，刀削斧砍般棱角分明的脸庞配上精致的五官，若非是他脸上有些邋遢的青黑的胡茬，只怕此刻早就被无数身材火辣的靓女围得水泄不通。

　　白宇懒散地靠在沙滩椅上，抬手遮了遮耀眼的阳光，他身上的某些气质和往来喧嚣熙攘的人群似乎是有些格格不入的，可这并不妨碍他愿意在这难得的假期里混入人群中央，仿佛这样就能让他的身上更添几分人间的烟火气一样。

　　海滩上，男女老少嬉笑玩闹的声音从四面八方传入耳中，即使已经被可以称作是黑科技的东西削弱了他与常人不同的过人的五感，白宇还是觉得有些吵了，他将音乐的声音调大了一些，慵懒地翻了个身继续着他的日光浴。

　　“诶？”一个活泼的身影闯入男人的视线，说实话白宇的第一反应是有点懵逼的，毕竟在这个季节里来海边嬉戏玩耍的不是赤脚踩在沙粒上就是趿着沙滩凉鞋，他还真是第一次见到穿着长袜在海滩上跑的。

　　他抬了眼想去瞧瞧那人的模样，没想到只这一眼，便再移不开视线了。

　　男人的年岁看上去并不小，皮肤却是保养得极好的，裸露在衣衫之外的白皙的肌肤怕是让女人见了都觉得自愧不如，眉清目秀的脸上满溢着幸福的笑，一双桃花眼里盈满的像是星辰和大海，鼻梁高挺，薄薄的唇微微上扬抿起一道细微的弧度，棱廓分明的侧脸让人根本移不开视线。

　　白宇其人，说句真心话确确实实是有些颜控的，眼瞧着这人生得一副好皮囊，早就起了色心，也根本不顾自己方才还在腹诽这人有些反常的行为。

　　他在感情，或是更单纯的性事之上素来生冷不忌，只要长相对了胃口倒也不那么在乎性别，工作的特殊让白宇距离那种放荡不羁的纨绔奢靡实在是有些遥远，空窗期偶遇这么绝色的一个人，只怕任谁都会有些色欲熏心——

　　人都是爱美的，美好的事物即使不能长久的留存在身边，能接近也是好的。他舔了舔嘴唇，暗暗咂摸着该如何去迎接这个春天的到来。

　　朱一龙其实有发现白宇的目光，他身为首席向导，即使如今已经被封闭了强大的精神力，身为军人的本能却依旧时刻提醒着他周遭的环境里发生了些什么，他本是个腼腆性子，实在不适合这种烟火气极重的地方，奈何他又是极喜欢大海的，彭冠英了解他，索性就将行程直接安排到了海边。

　　被人长时间盯着的滋味并不好受，他的工作让他对这种窥伺充满了警惕，可他每每找寻目光的主人都以失败告终，无力感和挫败感让朱一龙倍感疲惫，倦怠的同时又有一种模模糊糊的，说不上来的感觉，就好像冥冥之中有什么东西在牵扯着他，脑海里电光火石之间闪过的什么，他并没有能够抓住。

　　“小猪猪。”彭冠英的声音把他拉回现实，朱一龙看到他的身后跟着一个穿着宽大的T恤和沙滩裤戴着墨镜的男人，探寻的目光扫过去，彭冠英笑着同他介绍说是方才在休息室遇到的，言谈投机，于是也就把人带过来介绍给他。

　　彭冠英是好心，朱一龙知道的，他近些年里性格愈发的沉默，即使不在工作，也总是一副冷冰冰的不近人情的模样——其实这也不能怪他，朱一龙原本也不想被当成高岭之花。

　　彭冠英有心让他拓宽人际圈，他自然也不好驳斥了挚友的一番苦心，朱一龙弯了弯眉眼，唇角勾起一个极尽温和却又稍显疏离的弧度，他先一步伸出手向白宇示意友好，“你好，我叫朱一龙。”

　　对上朱一龙的目光时，白宇觉得，心底的某个角落猛烈地跃动了一下，他几乎是在下一秒就握住了男人的手，对方的体温从两个人紧握着的双手传递到他全身每个角落，就像是故人相逢一般，他能感觉到身体的每一个细胞都叫嚣着，兴奋着。

　　这种感觉让白宇有些讶然，他握着男人的手，“我是白宇，”他的样子一点都不见外，甚至还颇有些自来熟地道，“龙哥好啊。”彭冠英和他介绍的时候说起过两个人的年纪，“少年老成”的白宇原本还很郁闷为什么这人年纪比他大却瞧着比他还要青春些，然而真的站到朱一龙面前时，“龙哥”这个称呼几乎是脱口而出，就像是，他曾经无数次这么称呼过那个人一样。

　　源于身体的莫名而又汹涌的熟悉感并非只有白宇有所察觉，朱一龙在被他握住手掌的一瞬间就已经发现了，像是漆黑的夜空里突然划过的一道闪电，点亮了某些残破的晦暗蒙尘的碎片，他不知道那是什么，只是本能地想要亲近眼前的这个人。

　　朱一龙没有甩开白宇的手，反而是反手又握紧了男人的手，肌肤的亲近让他在本该陌生的触碰中莫名的感到一种心安的感觉，直到很久之后，他们才终于意识到，那不是什么一见钟情一眼万年，而是漫长离别之后的重逢，是命定的一见如故。

　　注定了会走在一起的人即使经历过重重磨难，即使磕磕绊绊跌跌撞撞，最终也一定会再一次走到彼此的身边。

 

<2>  
　　所以怎么就变成这个样子了呢？围观了白朱两个人从一开始中规中矩的互相介绍发展到两个人约着一起去休息室旁边的网吧打游戏的彭冠英表示，他也不是很明白。

　　“来龙哥我们开双排。”奔三的男人提到游戏就像是年幼的孩子一样，眼睛里还熠熠地闪着光，不过这也怨不得他，特殊的工作让他的生活始终处在高压的环境之下，也就只有通过这些电竞游戏减减压，放松放松心情。

　　网吧二楼VIP区的人并不是很多，朱一龙和白宇占着相邻的两台机器打开了绝地求生的游戏界面，对于这个游戏朱一龙并不是很陌生，几局双排下来，两个人可以算是建立了深厚的革命情谊。

　　跳机场是最为寻常的选择，他们这一局也没有刻意选什么风骚的路线，只可惜运气不太好的碰上了排进了地区榜单前几的小组，白宇甚至都来不及拉他龙哥一下就从身边的电脑屏幕上看到了朱一龙那头已经被系统切换的全视角。

　　“哎，小白，”朱一龙坐在一旁安静的看着白宇，时钟一圈一圈的转过去，在屏幕角落里的时间又一次跳动一格的时候，他终于忍不住开了口，“你能不能不要一直苟在草丛里？”朱一龙颇有些嫌弃地道，“你都苟了二十分钟了，快点死了我们打下一局。”

　　“诶不是我说，龙哥，你别动不动就贴面硬刚行不行啊大哥！”左右他们两个位置挨着，白宇摘了耳机吐槽，在之前的几局游戏里他就发现了，他龙哥长着一副任人蹂躏一般乖巧无辜的脸，实际上是真刚，只不过游戏嘛，总还是要在意结果的，“诶诶诶，你能不能不要这么暴躁？”

　　朱一龙大概是觉得白宇有些话多，索性扯了一把那人握着鼠标的手，原本苟在一边不是什么技术活，奈何他龙哥这一下来得突然，白宇猝不及防之下按了好几个操作，等游戏界面上的烟尘落定，就只剩下他的角色灰头土脸的和对手面面相觑——结果自然是不言而喻。

　　“吃鸡不是自己爽到就好吗？”朱一龙对白宇的做法表示不解，白宇同样表示，不是很懂他龙哥的想法，“吃鸡不是为了吃鸡吗？”

　　好吧好吧，观念不同。君子和而不同，没必要为了这种鸡毛蒜皮掰扯半天，白宇摇了摇头，又叫着朱一龙一起开了新的一局。

　　老实说朱一龙的技术并不是很差，就是太过耿直，在游戏里始终是那个顶在最前头跟人家正面刚的，遇上个菜的，还能欺负欺负，遇上了老手就免不得吃亏。开始的时候白宇还试图拉着他龙哥一起苟，到最后也是放弃了，他龙哥这么刚，他还能怎么办？还不是随他了。

　　朱一龙和白宇虽然观念不同，但好在默契是有的，两个人一下午的战绩可以说是胜多败少，除却游戏中，便是在现实生活里，仅仅通过一下午的相处就能够达到对彼此的一种极高的熟悉，两个人笑笑闹闹，却一点不觉生分和尴尬，就仿佛他们曾经一起度过过无数个这样的下午一样的。

　　“冠英。”宾馆的客房里，朱一龙难得正经地唤他，原本睡意朦胧的彭冠英有些意外地偏头去看他，“嗯？”朱一龙微不可查地叹了口气，“你有没有觉得哪里不太对？”也没太在意彭冠英的表情，朱一龙更像是自言自语，“我总觉得，我以前好像见过他。”

　　“白宇吗？”朱一龙和白宇熟悉得太快了，即使白宇是自来熟的性格，但以朱一龙腼腆的性情，这个熟悉的过程也未免缩减得太多，短短几日朱一龙和白宇已经到了可以勾肩搭背的地步，说彭冠英不意外那是假的。

　　“别想那么多了，”彭冠英翻了个身，压低的声音里像是模模糊糊地藏着些什么，“瞧着他也不是个居心叵测的，总归不会害了你吧。”他想起了当年的事，他当初只是通过塔里朋友的只言片语了解到了一些，并不多，但他可以肯定就是那件事改变了朱一龙，如果白宇也是当事人之一的话…

　　总会知道的。

　　彭冠英没有多说什么，白塔既然有心遮掩掉那一段过往，自然是有他这么做的意义，更何况他确实只看到了冰山一角，唐突地和朱一龙说出自己的推测未必是件好事。

　　休假的时间总是过得飞快，眼看着朱一龙和彭冠英已经在海边的宾馆里住了一周，纵然从理论上讲在接到白塔召唤之前假期并不会结束，但这个时候也该收一收玩玩闹闹的心好好调整了。

　　白宇出于相似的理由没有再约朱一龙打游戏，两个人蜗居在自己的房间里调养生息。熹微的日光透过落地的窗子投影在床前的地上，带着炎炎夏日里的燥热点燃了凝固的空气，海风里裹挟着湿润的水汽无孔不入地钻进屋，高温潮湿的环境压得人有些呼吸困难，优于常人的五感让白宇觉得更加地烦闷，他从床上捡起尚算干爽的T恤套上，趿拉着一双夹脚趾的拖鞋叩响了朱一龙的房门。

　　“龙哥，”男人的声音带着不符长相的蓬勃朝气，像是天上高挂的太阳，不知疲倦地散发着光和热，也吸引着朱一龙，追光是天性，再怎样冷漠的人心也能被他那火热的真诚融化，“龙哥去游泳吗？”

　　“好啊。”朱一龙勾了勾唇角，笑着应下他的邀约，闷燥的天气里在微凉的海水里嬉戏玩乐自然是好过窝在房间里蒸桑拿的。

　　自从朱一龙和白宇勾搭上之后，彭冠英就颇为心塞地去找隔壁屋里同样来度假的翟天临了，他无数次和翟天临诉苦，颇为痛心疾首地表示自己被白宇从朱一龙最亲近的人的榜首挤了下来，眼见着白宇又约了朱一龙一道，他索性眼不见心不烦地又扭头去了隔壁屋，第不知多少次地表示自己心里苦。

　　海滩上的人很多，更衣室里几乎可以说是人满为患，这个天气没有人会愿意窝在空调房里，个个都拿着泳衣穿着凉鞋到更衣室换衣服，女性那边情况还稍微好一些，至少大家互相之间都很谅解，即使一个人在里面耽误了很长时间也不会有人怪罪，反过来男同胞这边就比较凄惨了，不只不能拖拉，更甚要是有结伴而行的索性就将两个人塞进一间更衣室里——反正都是男的，也没什么不能看的。

　　朱一龙和白宇就是被人群强塞进同一间更衣室的典型，两个人沉默着对视了一眼，都从彼此的目光中看到了无奈，好在他们两个都不是什么拘谨的人，不过是换件衣服而已，也没什么需要扭扭捏捏的。

　　套头的T恤衫才被掀开一角，白宇就感觉到朱一龙的目光突然定格在某一处，他后知后觉的想起自己的小腹上还有一个不怎么起眼的像是纹身一样的标记——白塔里凡是登记在案的人身上都会有这么一个标志，不论是哨兵还是向导。

　　白宇想着，这种标记随便拿个什么借口都能混过去，然而他这一抬眼便看到褪下上衣的朱一龙，比女人还要白皙的肌肤在这个时候对他来说已经没有多大的冲击了，因为他看到，在他龙哥的小腹处，和他一样的位置上有一个同样的标记。

　　莫非龙哥也是塔里的？

　　等，等等…那龙哥他，不会也是个哨兵吧？

　　白宇想起朱一龙在游戏里和人正面硬刚的模样越想越觉得很有可能，原本想要撩人的白同学默默地抹了把辛酸泪。

 

<3>  
　　朱一龙承认，他原先并不是刻意去关注白宇的，只是和他在一起的时候感觉会比较放松，直到他看见白宇身上的标记。

　　白宇也是塔里的，几乎是瞬间的，朱一龙意识到了这一点，与此同时，另一个念头浮现在脑海里。

　　——如果白宇也是向导怎么办？

　　朱一龙意识到自己已经开始考虑白宇的属性时，他是有些错愕的，他在不知不觉间已经将白宇的位置抬到了那么高吗？他和彭冠英相识多年，在袒露身份的时候也并没有考虑过什么太多，可面对白宇，朱一龙突然觉得有些惶然。

　　他和白宇相处的时间并不是很长，却似乎是已经将对方融进了日常生活的点点滴滴，朱一龙发现，他几乎是无意识的把白宇装进了他未来的人生里。

　　这个认知让他有些恍惚，因此朱一龙也就没有注意到白宇同样复杂的眼神。平日里可以说是有些话痨的白宇突然沉默下来，像是被关上阀门的水龙头，张了张嘴，却什么都没能吐出来。

　　突如其来的沉默并没有持续太久，打破尴尬的是通讯器的提示音，两个人对视了一眼，都在彼此的目光中看到了凝重。

　　白塔很少会这么毫无征兆的叫他们回去。

　　这一次休假结束得猝不及防，朱一龙和白宇一前一后地回到塔内报道的时候能够明显的感觉到工作人员有些异常的目光，他不懂那是什么，但他很清楚，这种异样和白宇有关。

　　“这样做好吗？”身穿白色大褂的男人有些迟疑的看着身边的人，他们抹掉了当初那件事留下的痕迹，甚至伪造了一段全新的往事，为的就是不让两个人追问过去的种种。

　　“纸里是包不住火的，”年长的男人推了推眼镜，目光久久的凝视着监控里的朱一龙和白宇，“再者，S001的身体状况你又不是不知道，G001的向导素对他是有益无害的。”

　　朱一龙在等，他被召回塔之后得到了两个消息，一个是政府委托的S级任务交到了他所在的小组，另一个，就是S001要调到他们组里和他共事。

　　单从代号就能看出来，他未来的这位同事是一位首席哨兵，白塔关于S001的资料并不多，朱一龙也很少能够探知到这个人的存在，但所有人都知道S001是最有可能觉醒成为黑暗哨兵的人。

　　这么多年里，白塔培训出来的首席哨兵不在少数，但黑暗哨兵的数量却是极少的。众所周知，哨兵的五感虽然优于常人，精神领域却不够稳定，需要有向导从旁辅助，优秀的向导总是很难找到的，因此不需要向导的黑暗哨兵就显得愈发的珍贵。

　　S001是个天才，真正意义上的天才，年纪轻轻就斩获首席哨兵的荣誉和地位，任务的成功率更是高达百分之九十几，他身为一位哨兵，却极为罕见的拥有稳定的精神领域，这让他在白塔的地位更加的不同凡响。

　　但也有消息说，S001原本也只是个普通的首席哨兵，只是后来在他的身上发生了一些变故，至于那所谓的变故是什么，没有人知道。

　　白宇在来的路上想过很多种可能，却独独没有想过那个将要和他成为工作伙伴的G001会是朱一龙。G001和他一样，首席向导在白塔享有极高的赞誉，任务的完成率和他几乎是不相上下，只是早些年在一次任务中受了伤，甚至直接导致了他不能够完成一个向导应该完成的长时间的精神高度集中的指挥工作，但这不影响他成为一个出色的向导前线。

　　寻常的小组里，向导都是作为指挥或者后勤存在的，但由于朱一龙的特殊情况，他们小组的结构组成也是有些不同的，或者可以说，白宇是最适配的人选——罕见的向导前线，和同样少见的哨兵指挥。

　　“你好，我是G001…”朱一龙的嘴角弯着公式化的弧度，他伸出手去想要表示友好，却在看清那人的脸时怔愣了一下，“白宇？”

　　朱一龙觉得，他这个时候接受到的冲击并不亚于刚知道白宇也是塔里的人的时候，意外是有的，不过这样一来倒解决了他最初的担忧，白宇不是一个向导，而是哨兵，是白塔最优秀的一位哨兵。

　　“啊，那个…”白宇也有些意外，他怎么也没有想到事情的发展会是这个样子，垂涎的美男子和自己同是白塔的人，还是个神话级别的首席向导，这个故事展开未免太过奇妙了，“龙哥，原来你就是G001啊…”

　　显然，白宇受到的惊吓程度并没有比他强太多，朱一龙看着这个大男孩有些支支吾吾的模样扯了扯嘴角，连他自己都没有意识到的带上了几分宠溺和纵容，朱一龙没有打断白宇有些不知所云的废话，只是安静的听着，静默的看着。

　　“所以龙哥你为什么不早点说啊？！”最初的尴尬过去之后，白宇倒也放开了，仗着和朱一龙在海边度假时建立的感情也就不再拘谨，这一句话里实在是颇有几分埋怨的意味。

　　早知道他龙哥是个向导就不用那么纠结了嘛。白宇默默地在心里想着，他龙哥长得这么对他胃口，又是个能力不俗的向导，如果能够追到手就更好了，原本就对朱一龙心怀不轨的白宇面上嘻嘻哈哈的和他龙哥寒暄，心里却已经开始想着要怎么才能把朱一龙拐到手。

　　还好龙哥不是个哨兵——朱一龙听到白宇在心里念叨着，精神力量无意间的碰撞让朱一龙有些发愣，然而磅礴的精神力却在将将触碰到白宇毫不设防的精神领域时便被他收了回来，他看着白宇棱廓分明的侧脸，一双乌黑发亮的眸子里带着复杂而又深沉的光彩。

　　诚然，他的精神力足够让他窥伺到白宇的内心想法，但他却并不想这么做，若非必要，朱一龙并不想去读别人的心思，那些声音对他来说并没有什么实际的意义，更何况每个人都该有属于自己的空间和领地。

　　彼时的朱一龙并没有想过，他不去读白宇的想法，仅仅是出于一种对未知的莫名的担忧，或者换一句话说，是对一份不知道会不会得到回应的情感的患得患失，他害怕自己再探听下去会听到一些什么他并不想听到的答复。

　　面对白宇的埋怨，朱一龙只是浅浅地笑了笑，并没有多说什么，其实白宇也知道这事不能怪他，若非机缘巧合地看到了对方身上的标记，他们谁也不会想到对方会是白塔登记在册的现役军人，也自然就不会去考虑什么哨兵或是向导的属性。

　　“那…”脑补了无数种追妻大戏的白宇舔了舔嘴唇，试图让自己的声音听上去不那么奇怪，“龙哥，我们以后就是搭档了鸭。”

　　“嗯。”

　　朱一龙没有注意到白宇的不正常，他点了点头，正式以G001的身份接受了新成员的到来，他并没有抗拒白宇凑上来勾肩搭背的行为，两个人肩并着肩一起走出大厅，和他们在海滩上比肩的时候并没有什么不同，唯一改变了的，就是他们不再是走向嬉戏喧闹的人群，而是走向了专属的休息室，他们要和自己的伙伴汇合，去完成一项新的任务。

　　——也终究会走向那个属于他们的未来。

　　监控室里，长者眯起了眼睛，他和身边的年轻人不同，他坚信，那两个人一定会创造出不一样的辉煌。

 

<4>  
　　鲜血的味道在空气中弥漫开，独特的腥甜气息融在氤氲的薄雾里，勾得人有些反胃。树影婆娑，几道影影绰绰的身形在一片丛生的荒草里露出了行踪。

　　废弃的实验室门口横七竖八地倒着几个身着制服的年轻人，靠得越近越能够嗅到融合了化学试剂的刺鼻味道的血腥气，男人小心地绕过地面上的玻璃残片，悄无声息地走到实验室的大门外，左耳上挂着的黑色的耳麦闪着红色的亮光，沉着冷静的声音通过无线电传进他的耳蜗，被电流模糊过的声线依旧熟悉，“龙哥，小心。”

　　他们接到的任务是在这座废弃的实验室里拿到一张芯片——当然，不会那么简单。这里原本是一位“天才”的专用实验室，那人原是研究生物基因的，却是不知为何的有些走火入魔地研究起如何通过基因编排重塑人类机体，简单来说，就是他想要把普通的人类转变成为哨兵或是向导，这想法实在太过异想天开不说，人体实验更是造成了许多不必要的牺牲。

　　就在政府无法作壁上观采取行动的时候，这个人被邻国救走，而这个实验室也就自然而然的废弃了。生物芯片是最近才被发现的，发现它的同时，军方也同样发现了这座实验室的异常，受过严格统一训练的军人甚至都攻不破最外层的防护，无奈之下才将这个任务转交给白塔。

　　“这些人…”朱一龙弯下身去仔细瞧了瞧横尸门外的人，“这些人受过专业的训练，可以肯定他们不是一般的军人。”实验室里究竟有什么，会让这么多人为之丢掉性命？他得不到答案，在场的八个人没有一个人有答案。

　　团队中另一个年轻的哨兵在白宇的指挥下转到了实验室的后面，大门外的横尸对他们来说实在是不小的冲击，在没有完全保障的情况下，白宇想，他们或许可以换一种突破的方式。

　　紧闭的铁窗，从外面根本无法窥伺到内里，任务期间的白宇远不似对朱一龙的话痨，言简意赅地布置好每个人的任务，与此同时，一个小巧的却十分敏捷的身形从他身边跃出，云豹的体型并不大，甚至如果忽略掉它非同寻常的牙齿，简直可以将它看做是一只体型肥大的猫。

　　灵巧的小家伙一个箭步窜上树，踩着树枝一点一点凑到窗边，云豹的视觉极为发达，透过有些斑驳的窗玻璃能够看到实验室里的一片狼藉。实验台上的试管和药剂瓶被打翻，颜色鲜亮的液体混杂在一起交织成一种新奇的颜色，尚未挥发的液体表明试管架是前不久刚刚被打翻的，可他们又的的确确没有在实验室里探知到任何的生命体征。

　　“怎么样？”朱一龙从前门绕回，走到白宇身边问。男人摇了摇头，脸上的表情却是极严肃的，他召回了自己分精神体，又通过无线电和团队里的其他人做了简要的沟通。

　　“大家都提高警惕，小心一点。”即使不知道里面情况如何，他们也不可能一直耗在外头，总归是要进去的。朱一龙随手折下一截树枝猛地砸向实验室的窗子，磅礴的精神力随之倾泻，老旧的窗棂原本就摇摇欲坠，更经不起这番重锤，玻璃碎裂传来清脆的声音。

　　没有人知道实验室里洒落的药剂会不会挥发出什么有害的气体，在这种情况下每个人都不约而同的放出了自己的精神体，体型小些的自然是毫无疑问的从窗子一跃而入，至于体型大的，那可真是八仙过海各显神通了。

　　朱一龙身为首席向导，精神力之强大自然无人可比，即使作为精神体的熊猫体型过于繁重，他还是能够通过精神力的控制成功让那只圆滚滚的家伙从窗子进入。除了白宇，他们小组的每个人都是在一起磨合过很久的，团队协作能力自然也不是假的，彼此互帮互助，八只体态有些透明的动物先后从并不大的窗口挤进实验室。

　　冷。异常的温度是所有人的第一感觉，实验室里的温度比外面低了不下十度，持续的低温让他们的精神体动作有些迟缓，就连最为敏捷的云豹都被生生拖慢了速度。

　　朱一龙和白宇对视了一眼，都从彼此的眼中看到了不一般的凝重，精神体的行动受限，他们必然需要进入实验室内部才能进行下一步的工作。首席哨兵的指挥通过无线电传递进入每一个人的耳蜗，不同于向导的精神传输，无线电的传播多少会受到距离远近的影响，一众人不得不聚拢在一起，一个接着一个地从破碎的窗户爬进实验室。

　　云豹跃上墙头按亮了墙上的壁灯，过分凌乱的实验室里安静得有些诡异，他们只能够听到彼此呼吸的声音，除此之外一丝异动都没有，这就让人觉得愈发的诡异。耳麦里传出有条不紊的安排部署，八个人两两结组四散开，团队中除去朱一龙之外的向导承担起在无线电信号区间外的联系——所幸他也不需要费神去做并不擅长的指导工作，只要将白宇的话复述给每个人就好。

　　朱一龙和白宇自然而然地组成一队，两个人跟在精神体的后面循着西北的方向探寻，走廊拐角处的房间锁着门，朱一龙迟疑了一下，放出精神力试探着深入房间，却在深不过两米的地方被一道屏障阻拦。

　　“里面有东西，”精神力被猛地弹开，朱一龙一时不备，身形打了个趔趄，好在他并非全然没有防备，因此很快就稳住了身形，他偏过头去看身边的白宇，一双温柔缱绻的桃花眼中充盈着的却只有肃穆，“进去看看？”

　　这话本该是一个问句白宇却并没有从中听到什么询问或是商量的语气，体态丰腴稍显笨重的熊猫转了身，狠狠地撞上房间的门，在首席向导磅礴的精神力控制之下，这一下冲撞带来的效果可想而知。

　　老旧的天花板上零七八碎地掉落了几块灰白色的墙皮，满天的尘埃让那只熊猫看上去有些灰头土脸，铁质的房门向内里凹陷出了一个圆圆的坑。

　　“啧，龙哥你这可有点厉害。”站在一旁的白宇确认了一下铁门的损毁程度，咂了咂嘴——他是真没想到他龙哥作为一个向导，攻击力能有这么强。

　　他作为哨兵，自然是不可能袖手旁观，让朱一龙一个向导做这些拆毁性的工作，只可惜云豹虽然咬合力强，却是着实没有什么太强大的冲撞力量，所幸，哨兵原本就有着优于常人的身体素质和肌能，精神体和客体的相互影响作用让云豹的骨骼强硬，撞击的效率虽然不及熊猫，但总归也是起到了一定的辅助作用。

　　——说来也是一桩趣谈，在这种工作里一个向导的输出竟然要远远高于哨兵，好在因着之前的了解，白宇对他龙哥这个有些“变态”的向导前线做好了充分的心理准备，要不然换了谁来只怕都会受到不小的打击。

　　房门的弯曲程度已经快要达到极限，眼看着紧锁的门就要被两只精神体撞开，朱一龙和白宇退后了几步，神情紧张地盯着摇摇欲坠的门。

　　随着“嘭”的一声，摇摇晃晃的铁门终于被撞开，砸落在地面上的门板卷起飞扬的尘土，房间里的一道黑影窜出，一头扎进了朱一龙的怀里。

　　“卧槽，”尘埃落定，白宇看着压在朱一龙身上的东西一脸懵逼，“这他妈是个什么玩意？”

 

<5>  
　　那是一只灰黑色的动物，粗略看起来有些像猫，但仔细看的话会发现它和普通的家猫或是野猫不同，尖尖圆圆的小耳朵像是变异了一样地拉得很长，倒像是把兔子的耳朵嫁接过来了，同样很长的是它的尾巴，和猫尾巴不同的是小家伙的尾巴很细，坠在最后的还有一朵小小的白色的花苞一样的东西。

　　朱一龙显然也是被这个小家伙搞得有点茫然，但他感觉到这个小东西体内有非常强大的精神力，小家伙像是对他亲近得很，朱一龙伸手摸了摸它的皮毛，意料之中的没有排斥和抗拒，他同白宇使了个眼色，手指顺着它柔顺细腻的皮毛一路摸到了脖颈处。

　　芯片植入的位置很隐秘，但也经不住有心人的找寻，朱一龙在摸到小家伙后颈埋着的芯片时并不多意外，他感受到它体内异常的精神力量时就猜到了他们想要找的芯片就在它身上。

　　“小白。”他偏过头唤白宇，白宇当然知道他想说什么，就算他们需要拿到芯片也不可能不顾这个小东西的生死，更何况，它的异常体态也极有可能是芯片的植入造成的，现在就连政府都不知道实验室的主人的研究进行到了哪一步，但这小家伙的存在足够给他们提供调研的方向。

　　“好吧，我们带他回去。”白宇正想要通过无线电联系其他的队员，就听到“轰隆”的一声巨响，不知道什么东西劈头盖脸的砸下来，他几乎是下意识地抱住了朱一龙向一旁扑倒。

　　“小白？”突如其来的变故让人有些措手不及，仅存的光线被破碎的瓦砾遮挡，朱一龙不知道白宇的状况怎么样，“小白你还好吗？”

　　“咳咳…还好，”砸下来的房梁没能伤到白宇，但漫天的灰尘还是把他呛了个咳嗽，“其他人呢？”他尝试通过无线电联系队员，然而无线电耳麦里只能传来微弱的电流声。

　　“S001，”识海里突然响起另一个向导的声音，白宇凝神，安静地听着那人说的话，“大家现在都被割裂在不同的区域了，下一步要怎么做？”

　　“可以确定具体位置吗？”“不能，我刚刚问过了，因为崩塌太突然，没有人能确定自己的位置。”想来那位向导被困的位置和他并不远，讯息回复的很快也很流畅。白宇沉了口气，“我和G001在一起，我们想想办法，你要是能找到其他人的话大家尽量聚在一起，这个实验室有些古怪。”

　　“怎么样？”白宇从识海退出来，在一片黑暗里看向朱一龙，受他的精神体影响，白宇的夜视还不错，至少在黑暗里找到他龙哥并不困难。

　　朱一龙摇了摇头，他知道白宇和队里的另一个向导都说了些什么，但他现在也找不到突破口。怀里的小家伙突然不安分地动了动，朱一龙垂眸看着毛茸茸的小东西，低叹了口气，“应该是芯片的原因。”

　　“实验室的主人不希望我们把它带走，所以设计了自毁装置，”白宇深以为然地点了点头，“看来还是有点麻烦的…唔。”

　　“小白？白宇？！”白宇的话显然没说完，即使他勉强咽回了半声细碎的呜咽还是让朱一龙听了个真切，熊猫的夜视不及云豹，但他还是精准地抓住了白宇的手。

　　“…没事。”白宇没想到他会在这个时候头疼，说起来这也是老毛病了，他虽然是一个极趋近于黑暗哨兵的哨兵，但到底还是和黑暗哨兵不同，作为一个普通哨兵，他当然也需要向导的辅助，只是无论他的记忆里还是白塔的记忆里都没有和他绑定的向导，因此他每次遇到这种情况都会使用白塔特制的“药”——模拟的或是提取的向导素，来安抚情绪。这一次任务有些仓促，而且他前不久才接受过一次药物安抚，身上实在是没有备用的药剂了。

　　信你才有鬼了。

　　朱一龙微阖双眸，试着用自己的精神力量构建和对方精神图景的联系，迷你版的熊猫出现在他们身处的这一片空间里，小熊猫围着白宇转了几圈之后一个猛子扎进白宇怀里消失了。

　　与此同时，朱一龙看到了白宇的精神图景，那是一座枝繁叶茂的丛林，入目可见的便是参天的树和郁郁葱葱的灌木丛，或许是因为体型太大，熊猫的动作有些笨拙，在茂盛的丛林里缓缓地前进着。

　　他的精神体像是和白宇的精神体有什么玄妙的感应一般，朱一龙甚至都没有多想，就任由熊猫循着某个方向去寻白宇的那只云豹。

　　首席向导磅礴的精神力在朱一龙有意的控制下极为温顺地将白宇包裹在其中，白宇只觉得有一股柔和的力量在安抚着他有些不安躁动着的精神。

　　丛林的尽头是陡峭的崖壁，这是一个幽深的峡谷，峡谷的另一头生长着一小片竹林，两个人的精神图景几乎是毫无违和感的融合在一起，胖胖的小熊猫怀里抱着一根竹子啃得正欢，旁边的灌木上一只轻巧的云豹停歇在上面。

　　“小白，你还好吗？”白宇缓过神来便听到了他龙哥关心的话语，一抬头正对上那双忧心忡仲的乌眸，他勾了勾唇角，有些讨好地道，“没事了，龙哥别担心。”

　　“你这样多久了？”朱一龙却是不理会他的讨好，神情极为严肃，“你知不知道这样很危险的？要是我不在这儿你今天打算怎么办？”连他自己都没有察觉到，他的话里除了责备还有关心，那绝对不是对一个认识不久的人该有的态度。

　　“…也没有太久，就是近两年吧。”白宇避重就轻地躲开了朱一龙最后的问询，说实话他并没有想过该怎么办，他以前出任务的时候即使再怎么仓促也会记得随身带着药剂，可这一次出来却是连想都没想过。

　　——或许就是因为和他龙哥一起出任务？

　　白宇被这个突兀的念头吓了一跳，他抬起头看着朱一龙，眼神有些复杂，他想起了自己最开始接近他龙哥时就感觉到的莫名的熟悉感，还有刚才，他精神不稳差点陷入狂躁状态时朱一龙对他的安抚。

　　即使他的状态很混乱，白宇还是清楚地看到了他和朱一龙的精神图景结合在一起的样子，首席向导的精神力向来是不可估量的，可白宇还是不相信两个毫无关系的人的精神图景可以构建那么自然的联系，就像是原本就该是那样的。

　　他和朱一龙该不会有过什么吧？

　　这会儿白宇还胡思乱想着，那头朱一龙也是思绪百转，白宇能察觉到的东西，他当然也察觉得到，他们两个人都是顶尖的哨兵和向导，自然不只是在精神力量和身体素质上优于其他人，分析能力也是颇为不俗的。

　　他从一开始就觉得白宇给他的感觉很熟悉。只是朱一龙没有想明白，如果他和白宇之间真的有什么过往，他们两个人为什么都不记得？白塔又为什么没有相应的记录？

　　如果是白塔有意安排他们分开，那么这一次又为什么要把他们重新安排在同一个小组里？他所在的小组只是缺一个指挥而已，即使调配过来的是个向导也不会有什么太大的影响，为什么上面会调配S001这样一个特殊的哨兵指挥呢？仅仅是为了平衡小组内的哨向比例吗？

　　“小白。”

　　“龙哥。”

　　两个人几乎是同时开口，朱一龙抬眸，在白宇眼中看到了同样的复杂，“你先说吧。”

 

<6>  
　　“所以，白塔有事瞒着我们。”白宇和朱一龙都是聪明人，他们两个人一合计自然而然的得出了同样的结论，与此同时两人也没有忘记他们眼下的处境。黑暗的环境尚且不算是什么困境，然而房梁的坍塌几乎是堵住了所有的路，而且根据两个人的推测，实验室的自毁装置可能不只这一处，如今芯片不过不在原来的房间里就已经引发了如此大规模的崩塌，如果他们要把芯片带出实验室的范围只怕后果更加难测。

　　怀里的小家伙也像是感觉到了什么一样不安分地挣动着，朱一龙伸手摸了摸它的额头，颇有几分安抚意味，通过这几分钟的观察，他和白宇已经确定了一条可以逃离的路线，现在的问题就是他们组内的其他六个人在什么地方，芯片在他们手中，任何贸然的举动都有可能拖累到组员，严重的话也许还会威胁到人身安全。

　　“能联系到他们吗？”白宇伸手摸着耳边挂着的无线电耳麦，无奈地摇了摇头，横七竖八的房梁和残垣瓦砾让无线电的讯号链接成为了一个巨大的问题，而白宇作为哨兵，即使精神力再如何强大也很难远距离的和其他人建立精神上的连接传达消息。

　　“那我来吧。”朱一龙冲他点了点头，即使他因伤病不能完成长时间高强度的指挥的工作，可G001的精神力之强大是无法让人忽视的，他微阖了眸子，静心将自己的思绪沉浸在幽深的苍茫的峡谷里，熊猫肥胖浑圆的体型在峡谷中倒是灵活得很，不多时便已然寻得了接口。

　　“G023，”他没有逞强地选择和每一个组员建立短暂的精神连接，而是直接联系了组内的另一位向导，“大家现在都还好吗？”

　　他甚至都不需要白宇说些什么就知道应该怎么安排，在这种情况下要做什么实在是太过显而易见，因此在询问了众人的安危之后就接着吩咐了下去，“你们那边有没有突破的地方？”

　　“有，”很显然，他们在没有联系的这段时间里也不是毫无作为，“根据S008的推测，我们所在的位置离实验室的大门并不远。”

　　“这样，你们先想办法撤离，等到了安全位置再联系我和S001。”

　　组员的撤离并不困难，只是扫清障碍而已，也许是因为这场崩塌，实验室里其他有威胁的，造成大门外无数横尸的东西并没有再一次跳出来——即使真的出现应该也不会有什么太大的问题，组内的五个哨兵虽然都比不及白宇的天赋和能力但也都是白塔记录里数一数二的优秀哨兵，至于另外的那一位向导，由于和朱一龙搭组许久自然也是早就适应了这种有些高强度的工作状况，一行六人的撤离过程几乎可以说是风平浪静，没有遇到半分的险情。

　　再次收到G023的消息并没有过去很久，朱一龙和白宇对视了一眼，在彼此的眼中看到了凝重，还有一份坚定，他们所在的位置实在算不上太好，尽管和外面的世界只有一墙之隔，但根据实验室的构造图纸和地理位置来看，他们很有可能会落入旁边的深渊里——带走芯片必然会引发新一轮的崩塌或是爆破，气浪也许会将他们掀起带到更远的地方，但这座实验室依山而建，一个不慎便有可能坠下山崖。

　　“龙哥。”白宇伸手握住了朱一龙的手，两个人的掌心都有些黏腻的汗液，但却因着这份紧紧依靠获得了些许慰藉，朱一龙和G023沟通确认了之后便对白宇点了点头。

　　并不大的空间里，身形有些虚幻却又明显是实体的云豹和熊猫围着朱一龙和白宇转了两圈之后就在各自的主人的控制下到了相应的地方，体型大的熊猫灵敏度不够，因此只好负责过于蛮横的冲撞，至于更加细节的地方则是由灵巧的云豹完成。

　　猛烈的撞击让原本就摇摇欲坠的实验室更加不安定，簌簌掉落的灰尘让朱一龙怀里的小家伙十分不安，不住地用小爪子划着朱一龙的胳膊，好在它的爪子并不锋利，只是在一片雪白的肌肤上留下了几道红痕。

　　墙面坍塌的瞬间，朱一龙就感觉到了房梁的不稳定，几乎是下意识地，他将怀中的小家伙丢到白宇怀里，然后一把将人推了出去。

　　“龙哥！”房梁的倒塌和震耳欲聋的爆破声让白宇猛地一个激灵，他回过头去看着早已面目全非的实验室，目眦欲裂。

　　然后他就看见冲天的火光里一个有些狼狈的身影，爆炸掀起的气浪裹着那人稍显削瘦的身影抛向陡峭的山崖，白宇也不知道他在那一瞬间都想了什么，他几乎可以说是有些不管不顾地纵身跃下山崖，白宇将那个不知道是什么生物的小东西塞进怀里，伸手想要抓住朱一龙的手。

　　失重的感觉几乎让他没有办法控制自己的身体，被气浪卷着坠入山崖的时候，朱一龙很清醒地在尝试调整自己的身体位置，这座山崖并没有很高，如果运气够好的话，他不会有生命危险。

　　坠落的过程并没有很漫长，但却足够让他转着心思想，还好他先把白宇推出去了——然后朱一龙就震惊地看到了从天而降的人。

　　“小白？”一瞬间，他甚至说不出自己心中到底是什么感觉，是震惊还是动容，又或者还有些其他什么，朱一龙看到了白宇伸出的手，眼眶莫名的有些酸涩，于是他伸出手，勾住了白宇的手。

　　两个人是一起跌落在崖下的江水里的。他们的运气很好，山崖虽然陡峭但海拔并不算太高，下面又有并不算湍急却很深的江水，实体化的精神体更是在两个人跌落之前现出形体垫在下面姑且起到了几分缓冲的作用。

　　尽管是在夏日里，江水的温度还是很低，冰凉的液体猝不及防的从口鼻处灌进来，几乎是下一秒，缺氧和窒息的感觉就翻涌着挤上来，求生的本能让他不断拨着身边的流水，终于探出头来的人呛了几口水，“小白？”

　　“嘤嘤嘤。”细微的动物的叫声引起了他的注意，朱一龙回头，就看见那只灰黑色的小家伙扬着湿漉漉的脑袋在水面上浮浮沉沉。

　　“龙哥，我在这儿。”白宇的身上虽然也有些狼狈，却总是好过直接承受了二次坍塌的朱一龙的，男人脸上还带着一如往常的笑意，朱一龙暗暗松了口气。

　　白宇张了张嘴想要说些什么，只是话还没出口，就眼睁睁地看着他龙哥的身形一歪，无声无息地跌落水中。惊喜还没结束，惊吓就已经来了。

　　他根本顾不上怀中的小家伙划着水就游到了朱一龙的身边，白宇拉着意识已经不甚清明的朱一龙向岸边游去，朱一龙的精神体也像是担忧主人一样，憨厚的熊猫在没有主人控制的情况下自觉地在两个人身后拱了拱，借力将他们一起推上了岸。

　　“呼…”白宇偏过头看了看熊猫，“谢谢你啊。”向导的精神体自然是和其他的动物不同，通灵得紧，这话白宇说得真诚，他想，它应该是听得懂的。

　　熊猫憨憨地看着白宇，然后又看了看一旁昏睡着的朱一龙，不知道是不是错觉，白宇觉得他好像从这只精神体的眼神中看到了担忧和关切。

　　“放心，龙哥不会有事的。”白宇弯下腰，伸手摸了摸熊猫的脑袋安抚道。

 

<7>  
　　月色如水，空地上点着一簇篝火，跃动的火光舔上旁边的人的侧脸，昏黄的烛火里依稀能够看到那人刀削斧砍般棱廓分明的脸和上面镶嵌着的精致的五官，那人长长的睫毛忽闪了一下，白宇偏头看过去，就见到朱一龙缓缓睁开了眼睛。

　　“龙哥，你醒了啊？”他小心地扶着朱一龙坐起来，又把水壶拧开送到人的嘴边，“现在怎么样？你晕过去的时候差点吓死我了…”

　　朱一龙抿了一口水，“没事了，”他的声音还有些喑哑，他现在的状况并不是很好，他并没有来得及躲开实验室的二次自毁，爆破卷起的滔天气浪几乎是全部砸在了他身上，细碎的石砾和瓦片或是割破肌肤又或是刺进体内，再加上为了保证白宇的安全，在爆破的时候他用了自己的精神力在那人身边筑起了一道屏障，高强度的精神力耗费让他有些吃不消，可他在对上白宇关切的目光时却是毫不犹豫地说出了一句谎言，“联系过其他人了吗？”

　　“实验室爆炸之后G023和我联系过，”白宇把在火边烘干了的外衣盖在朱一龙的身上，点了点头，“他们都没事，只是在第一次坍塌的时候有些擦伤。”

　　“芯片呢？”得知其他人安全，朱一龙才松了一口气，他小心地把自己的身子靠在一旁的树干上。这回白宇还没来得及回答，“嘤嘤嘤”的声音就已经在他耳边响起，那个不知道是什么的小家伙和他的精神体都忧心忡忡地围着他。

　　朱一龙把小家伙抱在怀里，揉了揉它的头，“我们现在在什么地方？”“我也不确定，”白宇无奈地摇了摇头，“只知道应该还在山里，离爆炸的实验室不会太远。”在经历过实验室的爆炸和坠崖落水之后，指南针和电子地图都失去了原本的信号和功能，朱一龙昏迷的时候，白宇曾经释放出自己的精神体探知这一片丛林的情况，但也只能知道一个大致。

　　“那…”“诶，龙哥，”白宇没想到朱一龙竟然想挣扎着站起来，他刚才扶他龙哥坐起来的时候就感觉到了那人身上滚烫的温度，只怕是因为外伤的感染引发了不正常的高热，“龙哥，不急，我们先休整一晚，明早等你好些了再去找他们。”

　　“…好。”朱一龙也没有逞强，他很清楚自己的身体状况，反常的体温让他怀里的小家伙都能感觉到，小东西安分地窝在他怀里，异常乖顺。

　　他们进实验室的时候并没有随身带很多东西，在这深山老林里也没什么别的能吃的，好在两个人从军多年，风餐露宿也已经成了习惯，要找些东西果腹并不算太艰难，朱一龙的意识已经有些浑浑噩噩，只勉强吃了几个果子便盖着白宇的外套昏昏沉沉的睡过去。

　　白宇看着他龙哥烧红了的脸颊，一时有些手足无措，他实在没有什么照顾人的习惯，身上也并没有带着什么退烧消炎的药物。朱一龙似乎是难受得有些厉害，整个人蜷缩成一个团，紧紧地抱着怀里的白宇的外衣，额前还挂着几滴冷汗。

　　“龙哥对不住了啊。”白宇双手在胸前合十，默默地念了一句，小心地伸手解开了朱一龙的衣衫，然后就被那人背后的伤刺痛了双眼，他能猜到朱一龙身上的伤不会太轻，可真正看到的时候还是有些错愕和莫名的痛惜。

　　云豹叼着接满了清水的叶子轻巧地落在白宇的身边，他小心地用水清洗着朱一龙背上的伤口，首席向导的警惕性可以说是远非常人可比，白宇能够感觉到在他解开朱一龙的衣服时那人下意识绷紧的身体肌肉，即使在昏睡之中也随时有可能给他一下，只是大概感受到了熟悉的气息，朱一龙紧绷的神经渐渐放松下来，任由白宇处理他的伤口。

　　白宇小心翼翼地清洗着那人身上的伤，又随手撕下衬衫的一角绑在伤得最重的地方，做完最简单的伤口处理，白宇整个人都被汗水浸透了，他看着眉头渐渐舒展的朱一龙松了口气。他摇了摇头，靠着旁边的树合衣坐下，让自己的精神体守夜，自己也阖了眼眸休憩。

　　“嘤嘤嘤。”

　　白宇是被小家伙的叫声叫醒的，一醒过来就看到那个不知名的小家伙和云豹还有熊猫都围在朱一龙的身边，他一时没反应过来，身体却是先于回笼的意识直接奔到了他龙哥旁边，看着朱一龙脸上不正常的红晕，微微一愣，他伸手去摸了摸朱一龙的额头，依旧滚烫的温度让他吓了一跳。

　　白宇原本以为就是外伤感染造成的，正准备去找些草药替朱一龙好好处理一下伤口，没想到朱一龙的精神体，那只熊猫的状态也不是很好，晕乎乎的像是喝醉了一样，自家的云豹叼着他的衣角不住地把他往朱一龙身边拽。

　　“…不是吧？”精神体的异常让白宇意识到了另一种可能——结合热。那是一种对尚未结合的哨兵向导极为危险的状况，症状和高烧相似，却更为可怕，这种状况会持续几天，在结合热期间的哨向会失去思考能力，只在欲望和冲动的作用下行事，对已经结合过的哨向来说只是几天的低谷期，但对于尚未结合的哨向来说，一个不小心就能要了人命。

　　白塔中没有关于G001是否结合过的记录，也没有对他伴侣情况的记录，白宇看着烧得厉害的朱一龙，突然就没了主意。

　　他不否认他对朱一龙有一些其他的想法，但他不确定朱一龙对他是不是有同样的感情，而且这种事，他不希望在一方意识不清的时候发生，他不想做这种类似于“趁人之危”的事，可他龙哥现在的情况实在是很凶险。

　　外伤还没有得到很好的处理，伤口感染造成的高热还不知道有没有退下去，就赶上了结合热，如果他龙哥再是一个没有结合过的向导…

　　白宇发现他有点不敢想下去了，他不太敢想，如果朱一龙真的出了什么事要怎么办，连他自己都不知道，究竟是从什么时候开始朱一龙已经占据了他心里很重要的一块位置。

　　“唔…”睡梦之中的朱一龙大概也感觉到了异常，想要挣扎着坐起身来却发现全身上下都提不起力气，突如其来的结合热更是让他漏出一声细碎的呜咽。

　　那边白宇正神游天际，突然听到他龙哥一声呜咽，只觉得整个人都不好了——实在不能怪他，朱一龙的长相原本就是极合他的胃口，要不然他当初在海滩度假的时候也不会费劲心思想要接近这位小哥哥，再加上他龙哥现在红彤彤得像是煮熟了的虾子一般的脸，实在是过于诱人。一声压抑过的细碎的呜咽更是让他觉得有些控制不住激素的分泌，荷尔蒙的作用几乎让他失去死守着的几分理智和清明。

　　“…小白。”朱一龙显然并没有意识到自己的模样对白宇来说是多大的诱惑，只是下意识地想要唤他扶自己坐起来，然而这一声低沉喑哑的呼唤却是彻底扯断了白宇紧绷的神经。

　　白宇上前一把将人抱在怀里，左手叩住人的后脑低头咬上那人轻薄的唇，这个吻极为霸道，带着首席哨兵强烈的占有欲，朱一龙下意识地想要把他推开，然而也不知道是因为使不上力气还是其他一些什么，挣扎的动作不过是浅尝辄止。

　　唾液在唇齿之间交换，一片旖旎的暧昧晕染开。

 

<8>  
　　朱一龙滚烫的体温在这一刻像是裹挟着熊熊燃烧的欲火一样地席卷了白宇脑海中最后的理智和清明，白宇紧紧地把人禁锢在自己的怀中，两具肉体之间隔着的不过是薄薄的两层布料，肌体之间过分的亲近并没有让人感觉到什么不适，白宇甚至可以感觉到自己身体的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着，渴望着和怀中人更加亲近的接触。

　　“唔嗯。”不正常的高热让朱一龙有些恍惚，满是疲惫和伤口的身子让他没有多余的力气反抗白宇的动作，然而恍惚之间，他倒觉得白宇的身上有一种让他极为熟悉的感觉，他并不排斥白宇的过分亲近，甚至有些渴望。

　　结合热的到来毫无预兆，饶是精神力再如何超常的向导也难以维持自己的思考能力，朱一龙根本无暇分析他和白宇之间的这种有些莫名的感觉是因为什么，欲望冲溃了理智，平日里的高岭之花迷迷糊糊地伸出双臂环住了哨兵的脖颈。

　　看似清冷的首席向导难得主动地贴上白宇的唇，男人脸上的胡茬还没有来得及好好修整，然而细微的胡渣在此刻却并没有影响这一个绵长的深吻。唇齿相依，哨兵灵巧的舌几乎是毫无阻拦的长驱直入，两个人的舌头纠缠在一起，温暖的潮湿的肉苔相互摩挲着，唾液在紧贴的唇齿间交互传递着，发出令人难为情的啧啧的声音。

　　龙哥对不住了啊。

　　年轻的首席哨兵看着怀中面色绯红的向导，默默地在心里念了一声抱歉，之后便再顾不得什么不能趁人之危的谦谦君子皮，一把扯掉了向导的外衣，常年从军有些粗砺的手掌从脖颈处慢慢滑落，堪堪停在那人胸前的大片雪白。

　　“龙哥。”

　　白宇低喃着他的名，偏过头含住朱一龙的耳垂，暖湿的气流包裹着肉嘟嘟的耳垂，朱一龙几乎是无意识地呻吟了一声，欲望驱使下的首席向导也不再拘泥于那些斯文体统，源自于身体的本能的，对另一个人的肌肤的亲近让他胡乱地去解那人的外衫的扣子。

　　“唔，小白。”

　　意识朦朦胧胧的，却偏还能叫得清那人的名字。又或者，他叫的原本就不是眼前这个人，而是那个深藏在他的记忆深处的，哪怕一切痕迹都被抹掉，身体的记忆也是不会骗人的。

　　向导忘了他的哨兵，可他的身体还记得。

　　汹涌的澎湃的燃烧着的欲火反倒驱逐掉了负伤的身体原本带有的疲惫和倦怠，时醒时昏的向导弯下身，摸索着解开了哨兵的裤腰。

　　到底是血气方刚的年轻男人，不过是这些薄的撩拨就已然克制不住下半身的冲动，小白宇从裤兜里解脱出来的一瞬间拍打在朱一龙的脸上，面色绯红的向导伸手握住了那根挺立着的粗大。

　　许久未经情爱的人，只是凭借着潜意识的操控摆弄着，深深浅浅的抽拉或许并不熟稔，却足够激起哨兵更深层的欲望。白宇半眯着眼睛，手掌揉捏着他龙哥胸前的两点红樱，他们就在这样的彼此撩拨中点燃了清冷的夜晚，两个赤身裸体的男人“第一次”用这样的方式把彼此联结在一起。

　　白色的腥浊喷了朱一龙满满一手，首席向导捧着那一汪白浊送到白宇的手边，就如同平日的默契一般，在性爱的过程里两个人也是同样的熟悉彼此，熟知对方的习惯。

　　饶是结合热已经使向导的身体更适合被进入，年轻的哨兵还是唯恐伤到他怀中的温香软玉，白宇没有多话，只是用沾满了体液的手指小心地探向朱一龙的后穴。

　　大概是久不经事，即使有结合热的作用，扩张做得也很艰难，朱一龙早就瘫软酥麻的身体靠在白宇身上，他能够清晰地感觉到对方的手指在自己的后穴里开垦着早已荒芜的田地。

　　“小，小白。”

　　他的声音有些抖，身后的异样让他有些难耐，只好一声声唤着那人的名讳，似乎这样就足够汲取勇气和毅力。白宇也那么温柔地应着，不时还有轻柔的吻落在向导的脸颊，脖颈，落在他裸露的肌肤上。

　　也不知这样的折磨究竟过了多久，向导身后的小穴终于吞下三根手指，张张合合地向外吐着晶莹的液滴，白宇把手指从人的身体中退出来，依旧昂首的分身在下一秒顶入向导的后穴。

　　年轻的哨兵一把抱住他的向导，低头又一次覆上朱一龙的唇，把那一声未曾出口的呻吟封在一个极尽温柔却又霸道的深吻里。

　　“龙哥。”

　　他唤着向导的名，后半句推心置腹的剖白被他嚼碎吞咽回腹中，白宇想，他可能还没有办法说出这样的话，他们还有未来，还有机会。

　　身后被异物填满的感觉并不舒服，然而向导却是感受到了极大的满足，那是一种极尽的亲昵。

　　“…诶？！”

　　情爱之余，更为清醒的哨兵先一步发现了异常。哨兵和向导的结合往往会带来不一样的感受，那是和普通人的结合不同的，专属于精神领域的融合，白宇曾经以为他龙哥是个未曾结合过的向导，然而在这一时刻的他却发现朱一龙的精神图景似乎原本就有那么一丝，微妙的不完整。

　　峡谷的尽头似乎有那么一处幽幽的密林，只是不知什么缘故的，只能模模糊糊地看到一点绿意，白宇想起他自己的精神图景，丛林，峡谷…

　　年轻的哨兵尝试着去和向导的精神领域融合，然后他惊愕的发现，两个人的精神图景可以完完全全地融合到一处。

　　龙哥啊。

　　白宇抱着朱一龙，眸色有些复杂，早在实验室的时候他和朱一龙就都发现了彼此之间似乎有什么不同寻常的联系，如今看来，他们确实是有一些不一样的关系。

　　甚至，他已经可以确定地说，他和朱一龙曾经就是结合过的哨兵和向导，S001和G001原本就是一对，只是不知道为什么他们都忘记了这段过往，就连白塔，也不知道因为什么选择对他们隐瞒了这一段事实。

　　“小白。”

　　朱一龙有些喑哑的声音让他回了神，白宇摇了摇头，紧紧地抱住了向导的身体，顶在向导后穴里的肉柱九浅一深地抽插着，在向导略显青涩的配合下，情欲得到了极尽的满足。

　　“龙哥。”

　　他们没有其他的交流，唯一的对话也只是不住地呼唤着彼此的姓名。终于，在荣登极乐的欢愉里，白宇又一次射了出来，喷薄而出的微凉的液体打在向导敏感的内壁上，朱一龙猝不及防的躬起身，下半身早就按捺不住的欲望更是在这样猛烈的冲撞和刺激下泄出大片的腥浊。

　　夜风微凉，两个赤身裸体的男儿却感受不到一丝一毫的冷意，他们紧紧相拥着，他们彼此依偎着，抵死缠绵地纠缠着。

　　不远处的树丛里，两个人的精神体似乎也像他们的主人一样紧相依偎着，身材娇小的云豹靠在看上去十分壮硕的熊猫身上，微微张开的口中顶出粉嫩的舌尖，一点一点地舔舐着熊猫圆滚滚的肚皮，熊猫则是拿它软乎乎的肉掌轻轻安抚着云豹的脊背。

　　因突如其来的结合热而带来的高热散去，似乎也带离了外伤感染造成的病痛，首席向导靠在他的哨兵肩上沉沉地睡了过去。

　　属于大多数哨兵和向导的危险期似乎就这么波涛汹涌而又风平浪静的渡过了，可他们要面对的，还有太多的未知。

　　未来，还有曾经。

　　他们之间到底有什么故事？

 

<9>  
　　朱一龙是被全身黏腻的感觉刺激醒的，他昨晚虽然迷迷糊糊地没甚理智却是清楚地知道自己经历了什么，尽管有些赧然，但不可否认的是在当时那种情况下白宇的选择和做法无可厚非，更何况…白宇察觉到的，他当然也发现了。

　　他们有过曾经，而且是不知道为什么被白塔抹得干干净净的曾经。

　　“…嘶。”这一次的结合热来势汹汹，导致首席向导直到现在都没能恢复体力，身后某处隐隐的疼痛让他下意识地倒吸了一口冷气，朱一龙微微阖了眸，再抬眼时便一下子对上了白宇有些复杂的眼神。

　　“龙哥。”

　　白宇的表情似是有些无奈，一声“龙哥”之后更是突兀地缄了口——这也是人之常情。即使昨夜的所作所为有太多合理的理由，他的做法，到底还是可以算是叫做乘人之危了。

　　朱一龙当然也是个通透的，他猜得到白宇的顾虑，不过说实话，如果不是这一次意外，或许他也不会真正反思两个人的关系。

　　从海滩上的“初识”，两个人没来由地熟悉，再到知晓对方同为白塔效力担忧属性相同，后来白宇精神领域的反常神游、朱一龙下意识地保护白宇。诸如此类，桩桩件件，首席向导想，他们或许没有再自欺欺人的必要了，“小白…”

　　只可惜，他的话还没有说完便被哨兵打断，“龙哥啊，这种事怎么能让你抢了先呢？”小他两岁的哨兵先生的脸上带着孩子气的笑，男人后撤了半步，屈膝半跪在地上，敛去眉宇间的玩笑意味，一脸郑重地许下承诺和誓言。

　　“G001朱一龙先生，请问我是否有这个荣幸牵你的手，从此风霜雨露、富贵贫穷不离不弃，直死方休，此生不渝。”

　　不是哨兵守护向导的宣誓，而是独属于他们两个人的，属于他们的感情的千金重诺。

　　好。

　　G001和S001之间的气场变了，所有人都察觉到了，只是面对这份改变，人们的祝福和欣羡之下也埋藏着波涛暗涌的风云，中央控制室里，身穿白色大褂的男人一脸为难地看向身旁的老者，“瞒不下去了。”

　　“或许让他们知道了也没什么不好的。”老者推了推鼻翼上的金边眼镜，眯着眸子看向监控屏上的人，一句话声音低得几不可闻，只不知是感慨，还是唏嘘了。

　　白塔的首席哨兵S001和首席向导G001曾经是一对羡煞旁人的神仙眷侣，两位天才的碰撞交汇出了最璀璨的夺目的光辉，在那一段时间里白塔在全国的影响力几乎是无可比拟的，这样的状态一直持续到三年前。

　　三年前，妄图通过基因重塑改变人类肌体的实验室出现了第一次的大规模的失误，大批量的“实验品”中途死亡，甚至变性，成为威胁人类和平安定的重要因素。

　　政府想要将这个未完成的实验扼杀在摇篮里，任务被分配给了白塔的两位天才，他们带着白塔内部出色的哨兵和向导一起去执行这一项被破格标记为三个S的机要任务——

　　朱一龙和白宇的命运也就从那一刻发生了天翻地覆的改变。

　　任务比想象中的困难，实验室的疯子们从来不会关注社会，一心扑在实验上的科研人员选择给大量的志愿者注射药剂导致了大量的“实验品”变种，与哨兵相似的身体素质让这些失去神智的“实验品”成为了单纯的杀人机器，过于繁多且不会疲惫的“变异哨兵”成了双天才小组的一次滑铁卢。

　　不是说他们没有完成任务，清除歼灭所有变异体的任务被不惜一切代价的完成了，是的，不惜一切代价。由S001和G001带领的六人小组伤亡惨重，到最后甚至差点把两位天才也折在里面。

　　白塔的人找寻到他们的时候，首席哨兵已经昏迷很久了，而晕倒在他旁边的首席向导状态比他还不如，朱一龙在最后一刻为了保护他的哨兵硬生生选择了强行切断他们两个人的精神图景的联结，受到反噬的哨兵陷入昏迷，向导却是徘徊在了“井”的边缘。

　　白塔受到了极为致命的打击，没有人觉得已经失落在“井”的向导还有苏醒的可能，而S001和G001的感情有多深也没有人不知道，为了不再失去一个顶尖的天才，白塔决定抹掉这一段过往，所有的资料都被销毁重做，知情的高层人员也选择缄默不言，三年前的这一场重大事故似乎就那么干干净净地消散在世人眼前了。

　　不知道是不是因为曾经有过结合的缘故，白宇再一次苏醒的时候精神领域变得异常的稳定，甚至不需要再有向导从旁辅助，除了偶尔发作的神游，白宇几乎和一个黑暗哨兵无异了，知情的人选择闭嘴，而不知情的人则一次次地吹捧这位“天才”，S001就这样，又一次走上了神坛。

　　意识涣散徘徊在“井”中的首席向导也被带回开始了漫长的沉睡，尽管没有人相信朱一龙真的可以再一次醒过来，但不可否认的，所有人都在期待奇迹的降临。

　　奇迹真的降临了。

　　在过于漫长的二十个月的沉睡后，首席向导醒了，甚至比起当年的G001更为“神话”，遗忘了那段过往的G001即使在伤病的困扰下也一次又一次地带领他的团队攻克许多危险的任务，缔造了属于白塔向导的神话——他不再是拘泥于传统向导的后勤或是指挥，而是一个特立独行的向导前线，而他和白宇却再没有了交集，直到几个月前，休假的两个人在海滩上缘分一般的相遇。

　　其实如果有人留心观察过，就会发现哨兵指挥S001的指挥风格和三年前的首席向导一模一样，而向导前线G001身上的拼搏的奋斗的精神中也有三年前首席哨兵的影子。

　　他们原本就熟悉，也早就将彼此融刻进骨髓。

　　记忆可以被抹掉，痕迹可以被擦去，但本能却不会被抹杀。

　　他们忘了彼此的名字和过去，但却记得留给彼此的感觉。

　　知道了一切的两个人不约而同的沉默了，天性跳脱的哨兵的脸上也带上了难得的肃穆，是为了他们曾经的队友默哀，也是为了他们曾经经历过的点点滴滴叹惋。

　　“小白。”

　　朱一龙不是什么会安慰人的人，也说不出什么太漂亮好听的话，可他却不忍见到那张平日里满溢着笑容的脸上挂着长久的悲哀神色。

　　“都会好的。”

　　他想说，所有的风雨都过去了，一切都会好起来的，他们都活下来了，所谓大难不死必有后福，他们的未来一定不会再那样艰辛困苦，他们还会有很长很长的路要走。

　　白宇笑了笑，爱人的安慰或许显得口笨唇拙，可那份拳拳的情意却像是一股暖流，在那一个瞬间融化了所有的冰冷，他一把将人揽在怀里，没有更多的言语，只有一个紧紧的拥抱。

　　向导也反手抱住了他的哨兵。

　　即使经历了太多的风风雨雨，他们终于还是走到了一起。

　　“诶，龙哥啊，”白宇抱着朱一龙，低头吻上爱人的发旋，有些调侃地开口，“你说我们当初算不算是，有缘千里来相会啊？”

　　他说的是他们在海边上的又一次“初遇”，朱一龙听得出来，首席向导偏过头去，微微泛红的耳廓将人的心思卖了个彻底，只好闷闷地吐出两个字，“别闹。”

　　是宠溺，也是嗔怪。

 

<10>  
　　“想好了吗？”

　　首席向导似乎从来都不在意那些被人津津乐道的辉煌过去，一个个耀眼的光环堆砌在他的身上，白塔新晋的向导都把G001奉若神祇，可朱一龙知道，他在意的从来都不是这些。

　　他当然想过和白宇就此退役，天高海阔，从此任他们逍遥，不需要再面对那些艰难险阻——毕竟他们谁也不知道自己是不是还有那样的幸运，一次又一次地死里脱生创造奇迹。

　　G001的再次苏醒是一个奇迹，更是一个神话。没有人会傻到去期待还有类似的奇迹降临。

　　可他不能。

　　朱一龙很清楚，他和白宇都不是普通人，即使义务役期已满，他和白宇都是白塔不能轻易舍弃的人，G001和S001是白塔的两座神，是他们共同缔造了白塔的传奇。更何况，那项反人类反社会的实验还没有结束，他没有理由在这个时候选择退役。

　　家和国，他几乎是毫不犹豫地选择了后者。

　　“我和小白商量过了，”面对白塔管理层近乎讶异的问询，首席向导的声音显得很坚定，铿锵着掷地有声，“既然命运让我们再一次走到一起，就一定不会轻易再把我们分开。”

　　茫茫前路，即使荆棘载途又有何妨？他们终会并肩携手，走向那个属于他们的花繁似锦的光明未来。

　　穿着白色大褂的年轻男人走进中央控制室的时候脸上还带着不解的神色，他并非没有家国情怀，可他想，如果换做是他，在和爱人经历了那样壮烈的“生离死别”之后还能像G001和S001一样，毫无怨言地选择国家，选择义务吗？

　　——大抵是不能的。他想，他做不到那么宽宏，他只是个平凡的人，他没有那么大的度量和胸襟，他担负不起那样的责任和使命。

　　“所以你永远做不了001。”

　　年长的男人看出青年的疑惑，意味深长地开口。首席的哨兵和向导当然不只有白宇和朱一龙两个人，但标号是001的却只有他们。

　　001，代表的不仅仅是能力和天赋，更是责任和义务，不是所有的哨兵和向导都能够担得起001这样的编号。

　　“我不明白。”他是一个护卫，或许，在不远的将来他也可以觉醒成一个哨兵，他才刚刚来到白塔，有太多太多想不明白的事情。

　　“你还小，总有一天会明白的。”

　　老者眯着眼睛，额前稍长的碎发随着他低头的动作遮住了他的半张脸，一声几不可闻地叹息溢散在静谧的空气中，他曾经，也是一个001啊。

　　“龙哥，龙哥…”

　　挂在白皙的脖颈上的耳机里隐隐传出游戏界面逼真的音效，朱一龙偏过头去看坐在旁边机位的男人，俊朗的眉宇之间是一汪看不到底的深情。

　　“诶诶，龙哥，那儿有个人！”白宇提醒的话刚刚出口，朱一龙甚至来不及操作角色闪躲就被那人一枪打死，“小白啊…”

　　短短的三个字偏叫他念出了百转千回的意味，朱一龙像是颇有些无奈地摇了摇头，却并没有怪罪年轻两岁的爱人，这是他们一起度过的第二个假期了，他想。

　　和上一次不一样的是这一次陪他度假的不再是“好姐妹”彭冠英，而是他的哨兵，他的爱人，他们还是和之前一样喜欢凑在一起打游戏，朱一龙也还是喜欢贴脸硬刚，而白宇依旧是那个会苟在一旁二十几分钟的猥琐流玩家。

　　似乎也没有什么不同的。

　　白宇看着身旁的人，勾唇笑了笑。还好老天再一次安排他们相遇，还好当时的他没有知难而退。他们共同经历的一切都造就了他们的今天，所幸，他们曾经深爱，所幸，他们如今相爱。

　　“龙哥，”又是一局游戏结束，哨兵翻看了几局的数据统计之后颇有些不怀好意地笑了笑，“龙哥记得答应过我什么吗？”

　　“什…”朱一龙在看到白宇的表情时就已经知道了他想要说些什么，一句未能完全出口的反问就那么默默地被他咽回腹中——他和白宇打赌，以游戏的击杀人头数为标准，至于堵住，当然是某些不可名状的东西了。

　　“别闹。”

　　他实在想不出什么辩驳的言辞，也找不到可以质询爱人的立场，于是千言万语融汇到最后只剩下这样一句不痛不痒的轻斥和嗔怪，“大庭广众的，成何体统！”

　　首席向导的身上似乎总带着些古板老旧的文绉绉的书卷气，如果不是知道他龙哥是一个近战能力极强性格刚硬的向导前线，白宇几乎都要相信朱一龙就是这样一个手无缚鸡之力的文弱书生了，就连斥责都轻飘飘的没甚分量，指责的话翻来覆去也不过是诸如“成何体统”和“胡闹”这样近乎宠溺的字眼。

　　“那我们回家。”

　　哨兵也不恼，只是笑着看向他的向导，“回家之后龙哥可要好好补偿我啊。”这是他在三年前事故后第一次提起“家”这个字，首席哨兵在之前从来不会说“回家”——在他看来，没有烟火气息，没有亲人爱侣，那个所谓的“家”也不过只是一栋房子，一个住所罢了。

　　可现在不一样了啊，白宇想，他有他的向导了，他有他的龙哥了，他这么想着，突然福至心灵般无师自通地轻唤道——

　　“哥哥。”

　　这个叠词听起来太过暧昧，简简单单的两个字里包含着他和他的两厢情深和满腔缱绻。朱一龙笑着摇了摇头，到底是没能够说出拒绝的话，他大抵是拒绝不了爱人的撒娇和恳求。

　　“上一次太仓促了，这一次我一定好好伺候哥哥。”昏暗的灯光下，两个血气方刚的男人赤身裸体地纠缠在一起，白宇咬着朱一龙的耳垂，低声开口。

　　上一次是在小河边，是为了解决结合热，是为了保命，可这一次却不同了，他们不再是合作伙伴S001和G001，他们是伴侣，是爱人。

　　“滴滴，滴滴。”

　　通讯器的提示音不合时宜地响起，上一秒还在温柔乡里抵死缠绵的两个人对视一眼，都在彼此的眼神里看出了肃穆和凝重。

　　白塔的指令对于他们这样尚且在役的哨兵和向导来说是高于一切的，两个男人以最快的速度收拾好了一切，全副武装着离开了他们共同的家。

　　“龙哥，你说这一次会是什么任务呢？”白宇和朱一龙在一起的时候似乎永远改变不了聒噪的画风，两个人走向白塔的路上有一搭没一搭地聊着，“会不会还是跟那个实验有关系啊？”

　　或许吧。朱一龙深以为然地看了他一眼，没有回话。白塔现役的哨兵和向导有很多，普通的任务没有必要这么着急忙慌地把他们召回，需要他们出面的，必然不会是什么简单的任务，再加上他们已经接过两次有关那个“实验”的任务了，这一次恐怕也是和它有关了。

　　首席向导和首席哨兵一前一后地走到白塔前提交了身份证明走进中央控制室，老者神情肃穆，语气郑重地和他们说着最新的任务——如他们所想的，和那个“实验”相关。

　　“这一次任务的危险系数极高，比起三年前也是有过之而无不及，你们两个要小心。”

　　白宇偏过头，正对上了朱一龙转向他的视线，两个人都在彼此的目光中看到了那份不用言说的情愫。白塔的两位“神祇”立正站好，向着老者敬了一个标准的军礼——

　　“S001白宇，保证完成任务，尽量保证自己和龙哥的安全。”

　　“G001朱一龙，保证完成任务，尽量保证自己和小白的安全。”

　　不论暖阳晴空还是风霜雨雪，他们终归会携手走过。

　　

FIN.


End file.
